In general, a liquid ejecting apparatus having a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid onto a medium to form an image or the like includes a maintenance device for maintaining the ejection characteristics of appropriately ejecting liquid from the liquid ejecting head.
In such a maintenance device, by capping a nozzle opening with a suction cap and suctioning, for example, thickened liquid from the nozzle through the driving of a suction pump, the ejecting characteristics of the liquid ejected from the nozzle are recovered.
In addition, in the maintenance device, as a driving source for operating such a suction pump or the like, for example, a motor is used. The rotation of the motor is electrically controlled to perform various operations relating to the maintenance. Accordingly, if a single motor can perform operations relating to plural maintenances so as to reduce the number of motors (driving source), the size of the maintenance device can be suppressed and further the size of a liquid ejecting apparatus having the maintenance device can be reduced. Therefore, as a technique of reducing the number of motors, PTL 1 discloses that two operations including the vertical operation of the suction cap and the suction operation of a suction pump can be performed by the forward and reverse rotation of a single motor using a one-way clutch.